


Imbroglio

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [229]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A misunderstanding occurs due to the dog





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 12/17/1999 and the word is [imbroglio](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/17/imbroglio).
> 
> imbroglio  
> A complicated and embarrassing state of things.  
> A confused or complicated disagreement or misunderstanding.  
> An intricate, complicated plot, as of a drama or work 
> 
> This is a sequel to [Irascible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7086397), [Bandog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7123210), [Respite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8494414), [Somnolent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8503582), and [Cavil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8511496).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Sometimes Gibbs is insecure.

# 

Imbroglio

In the morning, Tony rolled out of Gibbs bed. They had work today, but first Tony wanted to peek in on the dog and make sure it still had food and water. He rushed around trying to gather his clothes, so he could check on the door and only resulted in creating an imbroglio as he ran into Gibbs and they went down in a tumble of legs. 

“What’s the hurry, Tony?” Gibbs asked. He tried to keep his insecurity from escaping, but his mouth betrayed him. “Do you regret what happened?” It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, but Gibbs still wasn’t sure they were in a relationship and worried that maybe this would be the time Tony would leave and never come back.

Tony glanced at Gibbs face and couldn’t help himself. “No, god no. Jethro. I’m just worried about the dog. I don’t trust the owner not to have purposefully screwed him over. I wanted to check on him before we had to go to work.”

Gibbs sighed in relief though he tried to cover it by barking. “Well then get up. Let’s go see him together.” Gibbs was already basically dressed and didn’t want to dress further if they were seeing the dog as he’d probably have to replace his clothes anyway if the dog jumped on him.

Tony scrambled up from the floor where he’d lain after bumping into Gibbs and quickly threw on his clothes from last night. Together they headed over to check on the dog. Fortunately, it doesn’t appear that the owner had moved the food and water out of reach of the dog, so that was an imbroglio that they didn’t have to worry about right now.

Returning to the house hand in hand, Gibbs quickly changed his shirt and then pat Tony on the back. “Go get a shower and get dressed. I’ll have breakfast ready when you’re done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
